The Prince of Volincia
Prince Andrew is the second born bastard son of the Lonely King. He is the twin of King Ciaran and Heir to the throne until his brother weds. Rather nervous in character Andrew has not particularly adapted to well to becoming royalty. During his short reign as king during his brother's disappearance he did little to improve or change the kingdom. Andrew is know for his fondness of wine and other alchol and has thus been dubbed the grape King. He is soon to be married to the Ruby Knight of Ophedia. History The prince never had a childhood of royalty despite his blood dude to him being a Bastard. He grew up in a small Village not far from northern town and worked with his twin brother where ever he could find work until the age of 17. His mother died at when he was only 14 leaving him and his brother to fend for them selves. Andrew took work on local farms and tended to the dogs of the local lord. He was and still is a hard worker with a love of animals. On his father's death bed he and his brother where legitimized therefore making his brother heir to the throne as the King bore no children other than his bastard(s). Upon legitimization of the children, the head of the King's guard, and the young Knights, Sir Li and Sir Zee were sent to retrieve him before word got the nation of Ophidia, who would surely try to take hold of the nation if a clear king was not taken quickly. The three knights were shocked to find not one but two boys at the location they were given and hatched a plan to make traveling safer for the future King (Ciaran). Andrew was to be taken by the more experienced Knight Sir Taylor of the kings guard, to Egglington. This was the original route as it would allow for the new king to become properly acquainted with royal etiquette. However by sending Andrew this way it allowed for Ciaran to sneak into the capitol and claim his throne with any assassins focusing on the younger twin. The risk was large for the younger twin however it was considered a risk worth taking as he was not the heir (just the spare). During their travel down this route Andrew was subjected to many assassination attempts which eventually resulted in the prince being very nervous in character. Sir Taylor however fended them off and the pair stayed in sir egglingtons strong hold until word came from the capital that ciaran had reached his destination. Andrew was told to travel to the capital as his brother was unable to hatch the Dragon egg which would signify he had royal blood. Sir Li and Sir zee had convinced the council to hold off sending word to Ophedia to at least let him the younger twin attempt the hatching. Andrew was presented with the egg and he looked at it with such awe. He felt a connection the egg a feirce need to protect and care for it. However after touching the egg it did not hatch. The court became a mess with lords and ladies calling for the boys both to be seized or let go. Ciaran in an attempt to calm the court went to the egg again. Andrew already held his hand to the hard shell instinctively wanting to shield it from the court. As Ciarans hand touced the egg it broke apart. From inside two baby dragons almost identical in appearance emerged. Relationships The king of Violincia They are both very gay brothers, and prince Andrew is the cheeky prince The Ruby Knight He is madly in love with Sefu the Ruby Knight ''"I can't wait to ride him like a horse" - The Ruby Knight about the Prince. ''